


Party Hard

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Incest, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, femdomish, in another person's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominique gets what she wants from James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some proper cocksucking for BJF and thoguht some nextgen would round it out nicely. Then I remembered how long it's been I wrote a 69.

Teddy Lupin threw the best parties. He always had done. Though he was now of age, left Hogwarts even, James Sirius Potter fondly remembered the times Teddy had turned a blind eyes to those of them who were drinking his firewhiskey while still being a few months shy of proper. He was like an honorary big brother to the whole Potter-Weasley clan.

Of course, like any big brother, he’d also laughed himself sick at the antics of a drunken-for-a-first-time-James and was utterly merciless to the hung over the next day.

But it wasn’t Teddy making his day at this party, it was Dominique Weasley pulling him to the top of the stairs and clamping her mouth firmly down on his. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, playing over and dominating his tongue before he’d even realised they were kissing.

His back hit a wall, and his hands clutched at whatever he could grasp, which turned out to be Dom’s full tight arse and he took advantage to fulfil a long held fantasy and squeezed for all he was worth. His hands found nothing but smooth skin to grip under her short dress.

Dominique extracted her tongue from his throat.

“Have I got your attention?” She said softly.

“Completely.” And in more ways than one, James thought, his trousers suddenly seemed incredibly tight for one thing.

“Good. Come on,” She murmured and dragged him through a door into a bedroom. 

James was very confused. He’d never been above flirting with any of his cousins, in fact he positively preferred it, it was good practise safe in the knowledge than none of him would ever take him up on it. 

Except now one had, and he hadn’t said anything this time. 

Dominique pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, kissing him aggressively. James whimpered as she pulled his head by a chunk of brown hair, but his cock throbbed harder. She devoted herself to attacking his neck, licking and sucking at it in a way that James was sure was going to leave marks. She worked up to tug his earlobe with her teeth before whispering in his ear;

“I’m not going to fuck you Jamie.”

It wasn’t as disappoint to hear as it could have been, given the way she was squirming in his lap.

“But?” He gasped.

“Maybe if you ask nicely. We can do a little swap.”

“I eat you out, you suck me off?” James’ face burned hot at using the coarse language in earnest.

“In that order,” Dom insisted. “Don’t want you backing out now.”

“I _was_ going to trust you and go first.” James said honestly, “but now I’m thinking you’re not planning to follow through.”

Dominique’s grey-blue eyes blazed.

“I didn’t think you’d turn me down, James,” Her nails scored a line down his chest. James’ cock throbbed harder.

“Didn’t say I was,” James said quickly, “but we don’t have to take turns.”

Dom cocked her head. 

“True.”

She pushed him hard backwards so he ended up flat on his back on the bed. He stared open mouthed as Dominique pulled the short dress of her head. The only thing she was wearing underneath was a thong so tiny he hadn’t noticed it before when he’d managed to cop a feel. Her breasts were small but perky with hard pink nipples. Her long strawberry blonde hair fell loosely behind her back, bright like a crest.

Her hands tore at his jeans to reveal his cock. Filled with a mixed of scare and arousal his cock flipped up almost vertical, achingly hard and shiny with pre-come.

“My, aren’t we excited?” Dominique drawled.

Then she crawled all over him, so they were head to tail. James went breathless, his mouth dry when the mysterious folds of her pink pussy hovered over his face.

She kissed his cock and James thought his heart might stop. Her tongue started to swirl over briefly before she looked up and said.

“C’mon Jamie, you’ve got tim, bo give to get here.”

James traced the tip of his tongue against her slit, just detecting a tangy taste. Dominique shifted her hips, bringing herself lower to his face and James licked again, slowly starting lap at her more confidently, running his tongue randomly along her folds.

In reward, she wrapped her lips about his cock again and sucked. James groaned hoarsely, and devoted himself to eating her out it was either that or come immediately without the distraction.

He lapped at her, trying to concentrate on the top (bottom from this angle he realised after a few seconds) where he’d heard that something sensitive. Dominique was complaining anyway, she seemed to be murmuring happily around his cock, her head quickly bobbing up and down his length. 

She seemed to have no trouble taking all his cock anyway, he felt the breath from her nose rush over his balls. He’d read this position helped with that, the angle or something. Or maybe she was that practised at this.

Her pussy pressed down over his face making it hard to breathe as he ate her out but he was close anyway, his hips jerked upwards, pushing his cock up into her throat even as her head descended down to swallow him.

He though he felt her twitch and squirm as she lay on top of him but maybe he was just imagining it, the impression was blown away as he came, surging upwards as come flowed into Dom’s sucking mouth.

James lay there almost dazed even as Dominique came languidly to her feet and pulled her dress back on. Leaving the knickers where she’d dropped them. Propping himself up on his elbows, James looked around and the choice of posters on the wall, the photo of Victoire on the bedside table led him to a conclusion that made his stomach drop.

“Dom... did we just screw on Teddy’s bed?”

“Well someone had to.” Dominique shot back and Disapparated with a crack. 

James leapt to his feet, but he was still pulling his jeans back up his legs when attracted by the noise, a blue headed young man and blonde girl appeared in the door.

“Jaaames!” Teddy yelled.

“Not my fault!” James said.

Not that anyone was going to believe him.


End file.
